This isn't a movie
by Odette Texen
Summary: “This isn’t a movie, ok? We are in real life now. You can’t just tell me the truth and expect that I’ll jump on you just like that!” another one of my one shots plz Read and Review :- DM/GW


This isn't a movie

This isn't a movie

Ginny Weasley got up from her chair and left the Great Hall half way trough breakfast. She still didn't have much of an appetite after what she witnessed four days ago.

**-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-**

Ginny was heading to the Astronomy Tower, where she had a date with her boyfriend of two months Draco Malfoy. She was still surprised that Ron hasn't killed her yet. Maybe he had grown up… or maybe Hermione' threat "no snogging for a week if you blow up" has helped more than she had expected. Ginny giggled slightly at the memory.

She pushed the door open silently and whispered, "Draco?" what met her eyes, however, wasn't something she had expected.

Draco was there, yes, but he wasn't alone. Trapped between him and the wall was none other than Pansy Parkinson.

The red head's eyes filled with tears. Because of her blurry vision and the dark surrounding her, Ginevra missed a few important details, like the fact that Draco was trying to push Pansy off of him, not make it impossible to get away, and that his face was scrunched up with disgust.

"Sorry for interrupting." Ginny said in a small and shaky voice.

Finally breaking free Draco yelled for her to come back. Unfortunately for him she had already ran far away from him.

**-.-.-.-.-.- End of Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-**

Replaying the scene in her head, Ginny was trying to swallow the tears burning in her eyes.

"Ginny! Ginny please stop!" _his_ voice called after her.

_You've got to face him sooner or latter, Gin._ A little voice said in her head. Turning around she asked, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"So it's Malfoy now, huh?" he asked, apparently hurt.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" her tone was cold, regardless to the tears that were still welling in her eyes.

"Look, Gin, what you saw the other day… it wasn't my fault. I…" but he girl cut him off.

"No, of course it wasn't!" she gave a fake laugh, not caring that the tears were freely flowing down her cheeks, "No it was my fault all along. My fault for falling for you, my fault for thinking that you are different from all these guys around here, and even now it's my fault that I'm actually talking to you!" her ton was deadly quiet. It was even worse than when she was yelling.

"No, Ginny… just listen-" he was, again, cut off by his ex-girlfriend.

"No you listen! What are you gonna do now huh? Tell me she was the one who forced herself on you? Even so, Draco, you are stronger than her. You could have pushed her off of you in seconds. Yet I caught you snogging."

"Please, Gin. This was what happened. I would never intentionally hurt you. I would never." He tried to justify himself.

"Listen, Draco." She said in a tired voice, her tears still falling, "This isn't a movie, ok? We are in real life now. You can't just tell me the truth and expect that I'll jump on you just like that!" she snapped her fingers to prove her point, "I love you. I really do. I gave you everything I had and you just blew it away. Draco, I trusted you and gave you my heart, but I will get over you eventually. If not while I'm alive than death will end it all. So please leave me alone." With that she turned to walk away, just to be stopped by his voice.

"Why are you leaving me, Gin? You know that I didn't cheat on you, then why do you leave?" he asked in a low voice.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"This was a warning, Draco. Maybe someday this warning will wear off. The problem is- someday may be the day one of us die. Let's just continue on with our lives and maybe this 'someday' will come sooner." She made a few steps towards him and kissed him passionately on the lips. When she moved away she smiled at him trough tears, "I seal what we have until 'someday' comes." Letting go of his hand she slowly made her way out of the Entry Hall.

Draco felt something in his hand and slowly opened it. There lay their first photo together. Ginny had her arms around his neck, while he was holding her bride style. Flipping it over, Draco saw a message on the back.

**Never forget** was written in her handwriting. Draco smiled and went the opposite way, swearing to himself never to forget what they had.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Well this was a bit pointless but as I have said many times- plot bunnies are bad for the health! :-) there are a few things I would like to say:

I really like the good Pansy but I couldn't remember the name of anybody else who could play the role so I put her.

I had this thing in my head for days and am really fond of it so I really wont like to have flames on it.

I am aware that my grammar stinks and that I have many spelling mistakes but I don't use a beta so it's all my fault.

does anybody can help me with this whole beta thing?

I know it's not the best ff ever but plz review :-) 

ImxAxPhoenix 


End file.
